For Everything A Reason
by dixonbrothers
Summary: Beth finds and reunites with Daryl after her kidnapping and for once, Daryl Dixon is a happy man.


**"And so they say, Lord, for everything a reason. Those who loved before will be brought back together." - For Everything A Reason by Carina Round**

* * *

It's nearly pitch black out in the middle of the forest that Beth had been walking through for a couple of hours. She could smell a fire burning and because of her basic tracking skills; she used them to track down where the smoke was coming from. It was a fire in a back yard, along some nice suburban street, in the middle of northern Georgia. As she slowly approached, she could see who she had hoped to had seen all along, there was Rick sitting next to Carl at the fire - roasting marshmallows. Michonne joined them a moment later and Beth fought back tears as hard as she could as she waited for more people to come out of the large white house.

A few moments later, Maggie and Glenn followed with Tara in tow right behind them. Then a large red headed man walked out, a bundle of large blankets in his arms, then a shorter one with a mullet came around from the other side of the house with blankets as well. She assumed that he was one of the new group members as well as the other larger guy. Finally, Beth's heart skipped a beat in her chest as her eyes locked on the person she had been dying to see the last few weeks. It had felt like forever since they parted but now - they could be reunited. As Daryl and a girl with brown pigtails rounded the corner of the house with boxes in their arms.

Beth couldn't hold back anymore, she had to be close to him, and show him that she was just fine - she survived - and it was all thanks to what she had been taught. That and the faith she had that she would find him again. Beth wiped her eyes and ran forward out from behind the trees she was hiding behind, her lip quivering as she approached Daryl and Maggie turned around to catch glimpse of Beth running right by her. Maggie dropped the box she was unloading from the truck and gasped.

"Beth!" Maggie shouted but Beth ignored her as Daryl turned around to lock eyes with the petite blonde. He couldn't believe what he was seeing but there she was - running up to him with tears in her eyes as she approached, but still she flashed a smile as she reached out to hug him. Finally making contact between the two of them.

"I missed you so much when I was gone, Daryl Dixon." Beth whispered as she pulled him in. He didn't know what to do, think, or feel but whatever emotion that was about to wash over him would surely be one of the most powerful things he had ever felt, in his life. Pulling her in tightly, Daryl stood there and remained silent. He literally could not speak to her, all he could do was stand there and hold her, while asking himself if this was another dream of his - or if she was really there. "And I'm so sorry I had to leave you in the first place. Forgive me," Beth added tearfully as she held tightly onto his waist.

His arms wrapped tighter around Beth's shoulders, his jaw pressing gently against the top of her head, as she cried softly into his chest. When he realized that everyone from Rick to Carol was standing around gawking at him; he realized that he wasn't dreaming this time. Those times when he dreamt of her, they reunited when he was alone, and this time he was back with his family. "Don't ever apologize for this," Daryl muttered, feeling overwhelming joy and many other emotions rush over him, as a tear slipped past his eyelid. "You didn't know it was going to happen but you're here, you're safe, and you're with me. It's going to be okay," Daryl added.

"I love you, Daryl," she whispered and Daryl's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't remember ever being told that in his life and now, the only girl he could ever see himself with, just muttered the words. "Don't tell me I don't because I know I do. I figured all that shit out when I was trying to find you after killing the people that kidnapped me. I love you and I hope you love me, too," the sapphire eyed blonde added.

"More than you'll ever know," Daryl replied softly, a couple more tears falling from his eyes. He didn't care that everyone was standing around watching the two reunite in total shock. He knew he would have to explain himself eventually but now was not the time. He just wanted to be alone with Beth and spend his time getting to know the sweet young lady all over again.

"Let's go inside, we have a lot of talking to do - okay?" Beth asked, reached up to wipe away the tears that had stained Daryl's cheeks. He simply nodded his head, took her hand, and followed her into the house where they could talk about what went on without being disturbed. And that was just what the two of them needed.


End file.
